


Better

by Ifuseekamy



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, maybe a small depression warning?, mitch is in denial, not sure, not very happy but very relevant, scott is sweet but clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifuseekamy/pseuds/Ifuseekamy
Summary: Mitch groans as the bright LED of his phone lights up the dark hotel room. It's 3:28 A.M., and he has to be up by 7:30 if he wants to meet his family on time. He's tried breathing exercises, wine, and Tylenol P. M., but nothing works.He knows that there's just one last thing he could try.





	Better

Mitch groans as the bright LED of his phone lights up the dark hotel room. It's 3:28 A.M., and he has to be up by 7:30 if he wants to meet his family on time. He's tried breathing exercises, wine, and Tylenol P. M., but nothing works. 

He knows that there's just one last thing he could try, but it's so late, and even with the time zone differences, Scott's probably asleep, and he wouldn't want to be so selfish, and...

Mitch feels a wave of guilt rush over him as he presses the "call" button next to Scott's contact name on his phone. 

When Scott eventually picks up, he sounds groggy, but still manages to let out a kind-hearted "Mitchie! Why isn't she asleep yet? It's super late for you." Mitch grows a little more excited when he can hear that Scott's not angry with him for calling so late. Scott's always so good to him, so this should be an easy sell, and he should be able to get at least 3 hours of sleep by the time they're done. 

"Hi Daddy," Mitch starts, careful to make sure that his inflection is selling the fact that he's being sexy. "I've been tossing and turning for hours, and I can't stop thinking about how much I miss you. Do you miss me?" Mitch teases, and if the surprised cough that Scott lets out is any indication, Mitch is getting what he wants tonight. 

"Of course I miss you, baby," Scott's already breathy-sounding, "Wish you were here with me now." Mitch can almost hear Scott growing more interested by the second, with the rustling of sheets and the click of the bedside lamp's switch. 

"Me too, Babe. Will you tell me a little bedtime story? Something that'll help me sleep?" While most of the time Mitch appreciates Scott's love of drawn-out foreplay, he decides he needs to move this along; he's got places to be in the morning. He trails down his nude body until he reaches his cock, letting out a moan when he tugs it, spurring Scott on. 

"Yeah, baby, of course, Umm..." Scott trails off, and Mitch can almost feel the anxiety pulsing off Scott from being put on the spot. It's pretty cute, but then again, so is everything that Scott does. He tugs at his cock, lets out a louder moan to comfort his boyfriend.

"Oh, okay baby, wanna hear what I'd do if I was there with you?" Mitch hums in agreement, suceeding in stifling a laugh at Scott's need for guidance. He always needs Mitch's approval, for some reason. Mitch doesn't try to understand the complexities of Scott's admiration for him. 

"Yeah, baby. Okay. Remember when we were teens, in the back of my car? Remember when I used to spoon you in that tiny back seat, after we'd make out?" Mitch lets out a hum to acknowledge Scott, wondering where he's going with all of this. If he wants any chance of not being a zombie in the morning, he needs Scott to get to the hard stuff now. Also, he doesn't need to recap the failures of his youthful sexual escapades. Lately, Scott's fantasies have been revolving around those few months in high school. Mitch vaguely wonders if all the drinking is getting to his looks early. 

"If I was there with you, that's where I'd be. I'd be pressed right up against your back, kissing all down your neck like you like," Scott groans into his phone. Mitch takes a second to get into the fantasy, moving onto his side, and stroking a few fingers along the sensitive part of his neck. He lets out a deep moan. 

"You touching yourself, baby? That's fine. If I were you I'd wanna touch myself too," Scott says, with a sadistic giggle. He knows Mitch has a thing for people buying into his narcissism. Mitch allows himself to bask in the compliment for a while. "But, I'm lucky enough to get to see you being touched. My favorite thing is the cute little face you make when I let you suck on my fingers. Yeah, if I was there with you I'd let you lick them good."

Mitch is starting to feel the full effects of his erection as he takes 3 fingers and sucks them into his mouth, making sure to amplify the sound so that Scott can hear. He wishes his fingers were as thick and perfect as Scott's.

Scott moans when he hears the wet noises, and Mitch can hear him change his phone to his other ear before the blonde lets out a low moan; a tell-tale sign that he's touching his cock now, too. 

Mitch leaves his fingers in mouth as he lets out a muffled "Please, Daddy," he needs to hear more of Scott's moans; he needs more of anything Scott is willing to give him. 

"Yeah, alright, baby. After you sucked my fingers real good I'd start teasing you. You naked?" Scott asked, and Mitch let out a breathy laugh. 

"Duh, Daddy, am I ever not naked?" Mitch smirked at the little snort he heard through the phone. He worked a hand towards his cock again, thinking about Scott smiling down at him, with his toned arms around Mitch's lankier frame. 

"Don't touch your cock. Well, don't keep on touching it. Work on your hole, baby, with those wet fingers."

Mitch groans at the loss of direct pressure on his cock, but he follows Scott's orders. He keeps on his side, scissoring his legs to allow for enough access to finger himself. His fingers are just slick enough to ease the burn; he puts two in at once and lets out a shocked gasp. 

"Yeah, is that good, baby? God, I wanna be there so bad. I love seeing you all fucked out," at the words, Mitch can't help but smile. Everytime they have sex it takes Scott a little bit of time to get into the dirty talk, but once he does, he can't stop himself. Mitch loves the confidence that creeps into Scott whenever he knows he's doing something right. He wishes he could know Scott's secret. He adds a third finger next to the two already inside himself, and makes a throaty noise we he finds his prostrate.

"There you go baby, just pretend your fingers are my cock. I'd fuck you so nice. Just hold onto your cock now, baby, thumb at the tip. You're so good." Scott sounds breathier than ever, and Mitch wants to give him something too. He feels an overwhelming need to please Scott, and he knows he can always give Scott sexuality. Right now, of course, he can't think of much to say. He decides to let out whatever he thinks of first. 

"I'm never as good as you," Mitch shocks himself by saying, takes a mental step back, clears this throat. "M-my fingers. Can't reach as deep as your cock. Love you in me, Daddy. Love when you take care of me.Your cock is perfect, so thick." He hopes his blabbering helps to cover his slip-up well enough. 

Scott seems put off a moment, but soon gets back into the flow of it. "You're perfect Mitchie, you know I'm lost without you. I wanna fuck you so bad. So glad you called, needed to hear you." Now Mitch knows Scott took notice. He appreciates him trying to lift his morale. "Come on, baby, finger yourself open and rub your cock. I'll talk you through it, baby, love you."

Mitch hums in affirmation and starts letting out groans to let Scott know he's ready. Mitch can feel his face burn a hot red; nothing he said was that big of a deal, Scott glossed over it. Still, his erection flags down as his mind starts running.

"Yeah, baby, imagine me sucking on that little part of your neck you like, biting it too. I'm fucking into you real fast. You love my cock, baby," Scott sounds close. "You love me in your ass, and my hands all over you. Fucking you real hard. Are you close, baby?"

Mitch pulls the phone away from his face and sees that it's almost 4. Scott should be in bed. He wipes what little precome that had been on his hand onto the sheets of the hotel bed. He moves so that he's laying on his back. So much for that idea. 

"Mitchie? You still there, baby?" Scott is panting into the receiver, and Mitch pulls together the strength he needs. It'll only take a few minutes.

"Oh, god, yes, Scottie. Fuck into me, Daddy, I need it." Mitch hopes his voice sounds convincing as he quietly gets up and turns on the lights in his hotel room. No sleep for him tonight. 

"Oh, Mitch, love you baby, I'm so close. You gotta cum, baby. Gotta cum first." Scott is always the perfect gentleman, almost chivalrous in nature. Mitch is balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he flips through the room service menu. He notices they only serve 6 A.M. to 11 P. M. Shit. 

"Daddy, so close, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come for you, Scott-" Mitch is pretty impressed with how he manages to keep an authentic panting sound in his voice. He digs around in his Balenciaga bag, looking for the granola bar he didn't eat on the plane. "I'm cumming Scott, oh my god," he pants a little bit after, then tries to take some convincing deep breaths in and out, like he's catching his breath again. 

Scott is still panting on the other line, and now Mitch can hear Scott's hand moving on his cock. He's surprised to find that when he's not turned on, it seems kind of vulgar. Huh. 

"Mitchie, love you so much, fuck, fuck," and with a whimper, Scott's done. Mitch grabs a water bottle off of the counter in the kitchenette and drops it, making a loud thud very audible. He needs to get a grip of himself right now. 

Scott's still out of breath when he asks "You okay, babe, what was that sound?" Mitch curses to himself for being so impatient when he could've just stayed lying down until Scott had finished.

"Yeah, something just fell off the nightstand," he tries to save the situation as best he can. "Thank you Scottie, that was so fucking good." He feels bad for lying, but it's not Scott's fault. Nothing is Scott's fault. 

"No problem, baby. I'm glad I could help," Scott sounds beautifully relaxed now, his voice low and bass-y with tiredness. "Now, you should get to bed. You've gotta be awake soon, Mitchie! I love you, and I miss you so much, baby." All of it is said robustly, confidently, as if Scott's sure that Mitch will answer back positively. That Mitch will definitely say I love you back, say that he misses Scott more. 

He will. He will because he wants to. But if Scott didn't say it all first, he's not sure what would happen.

"Love you Scottie, I miss you more. I'm gonna go to bed now," he hangs up before Scott can reply. He'll have to make up an explanation for that later, but he's glad he did it when he feels a hot tear slip down his face. 

He's just tired. Tired and hungry. He'll be fine, he tells himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was definitely not what I envisioned this turning into when I first started writing, but I liked what happened. If this makes you sad, just cheer yourself up with the new music video tomorrow! I'm going on record of saying they 100% kiss in it.
> 
> If you like this, stay tuned! Fluffier/sweeter stuff on the horizon. All comments are appreciated!


End file.
